Love Of Loki
by TombSphynxAva
Summary: Percy's life has been a lie and he knows it.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome The Kraken

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_ "Ugh." A scarred tan hand reached in the darkness and turned on a lamp as a slender torso rose out of the green sheets. Sea-green eyes searched blearily for the source of the sound. _Ring!Ring! _The hand snatched the phone off the nightstand as the torso flopped back onto the bed. "Jackson." The owner of the phone answered. "Agent Jackson." The phone crackled."Report to base. Now. Perferably three hours ago." The green eyed male growled then sighed. "Yes sir, Director Fury." After two minutes the male left the dark of his apartment taking a moment to glare at the sky and rub the mark on his chest. His hand trailing down to his forearm. "Hi ho hi ho it's off to work I go."

It took the male twenty minutes to arrive. But that was earlier than Fury had hoped. "Director Fury." A soft velvety voice purred. Fury's head snapped up catching sight of the raven haired teen. "Ah Percy. Glad you got here so quickly. You're coming with me to Stark Tower. You're on the team. By the council's order." Percy sighed. "Which council?" Fury chuckled. "The human one. They asked for you because they feel that having one more Sheild Agent on the team will somehow sway the team to cooperate with us better." The teen snorted and rolled his eyes. "Awesome, I get to deal with a loud blond asguardian prince." Sarcasm dripped off every word. This was why Fury liked Agent Jackson so much.

As the duo stepped out of the elevator all eyes were on the teen. He carried himself with a grace that seemed inhuman, like a cat's prowl. Romanov nearly tackled the teen had he not stepped back and braced himself for the Russian's assault. "Percy!" She cried placing a kiss on each cheek. "I missed you! Clint still can't beat your seduction record." The raven haired teen laughed and kissed the agent's forehead. "Well duh Tasha. Only you could ever beat me." After the Russian spy let the teen go Clint threw his arms around the slender teen. Tony only stared at the spy trio. "What makes him so special Fury?" He couldn't help but ask. "I control water Stark." The teen said from inbetween the spy couple. They could pass for a family with how close they were. "Prove it." The genius challenged. Suddenly the water from the glass Tony had been sipping rose up.

~Sir. There is a man with winged shoes here to see you.~ JARVIS said turning on the lights in my room. I slid out of bed after untangling myself from Clint and Natasha. They'd taken to sleeping in my bed because of the nightmares from the Chitari attack. I didn't mind in all honesty. I had a full mortal scent because of it. I was dressed in only my pajama pants the branding on my chest was visible. As I entered the lobby I saw Hermes flinch at the sight. "What is it messenger?" I sighed rubbing my face in effort to wake up. "We need you-" I cut him off. "No. Not only no. Hell the fuck no. I refuse to do anything for you or the family I was once apart of." A desperate look crossed his face. "Please just listen! Zeus sent me personally. Your father is dieing, the council is split and-" I growled harshly. "No. You cast me out upon HER words Hermes. Your people took my sword, my heart and my loyalty and destroyed them."

Hermes flinched away. "Aright. I apologize." He left with a flash. "JARVIS, destroy the vedio feed and do not inform Stark of the visitor." I told the AI. "Yes sir." I walked back to my room as I closed the door Natasha rose her head sleepily to look at me. She reached out her hand which I took and slipped back into the bed. I felt Clint move his arm to encase my waist again. I let myself fall back into the realm of Morpheus.

Later that morning another more welcome god was the one to wake us up. Thunder boomed outside lightning flashing through the sighed. "Thor's back." I let out a grummble cuddling closer to Natasha. I could hear Stark trying to get somebody loud to quiet down. "My bet is he's wonder where we are." Natasha spoke from her spot between Clint and I. "Mmmhmm." Clint muttered. I chuckled rolling my eyes. Clint's eyes narrowed then glinted with mischeif. "Let's throw him for a loop." We set about leaving hickeys and bite marks on each other. Tasha ran her nails down our backs. pretty soon it looked and smelled like a lot of sex had happened. ~Sir, Master Stark is requesting that the three of you wake for breakfast.~ JARVIS interuppted Tasha leaving a painful bite on my shoulder. "Tell him we'll be there as soon as we can find Tasha's clothes again." I had to hold in a snicker and yelled loudly "Clint god dammit give me back my pants!" Natasha caught on "Percy! My shirt!"

After ten minutes of yelling at each other to find our clothes. I ended up wearing my zip up hoodie and a pair of jeans. Clint wore a shirt and his pajama pants and Natasha wore my shirt and a pair of Clint's sweat pants. As we exited my room Tasha jumped on my back and I gave her a piggy back ride into the kitchen spinning around to make her dizzy. She collapsed into Clint while I dived into an empty seat grabbing a plate and digging into the buffet. She slapped me upside the back of my head while sitting on my lap leaning on Clint who sat next to me stealing food off his plate. I rolled my eyes and ate my bacon. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I sighed and slid it out of my pocket releasing a growl when I saw the number. I answered though. "Nico." I heard the small whine "Sorry Percy...Thalia made me call. Kinda being held at arrow point here. I told them you'd never come back to help after what they did but they say they NEED you! And I'd like a little rescuing if you don't mind. Central park ten minutes?" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Tell Thalia I'm going to kick her ass. But yea I'll be there in a few." Nico cheered. "Thank you!" I hung up and finished eating as the avengers minus my bed buddies.

I looked up at them. "One of my cousins is holding my other cousin at arrow point. I have to go rescue him. Who wants to come?" All hands shot up. I was honestly puzzled on why they would want to come with me. "Okay. Let me get dressed." Thor spoke. "Wait! Before we go I wish to invite you all to my wedding." Nat lept across the table to hug Thor. "Congrats! Clint and I would be happy to go. Percy too right Perce?" She turned and gave me her death look. "Totally Nat." I answered automatically. Sure enough ten minutes later I was sprawling on the grass being used as a pillow having a nice convorsation with Thor. "PERCY?!" I heard Nico yell. Nat sat up while Thor stood to help me up. I thanked him and shouted. "Over here!" I waved standing by the fountian. The entirety of the Hunt was there. I rolled my eyes and walked over.

I felt the Avengers come up behind me. Thor placed his hand on my shoulder giving it a small squeeze. "To what do I owe this...overly enjoyable visit?" I asked glaring at Thalia.

THALIA POV

I went cold at my cousin's glare of course his friends were not helping either. They all looked dangerous in their own way. But the woman's expression clearly said _'touch him and you will FEEL Tartarus'_. I gulped a bit. "My father...is willing to revoke your banishment- Percy just listen. What she did to you was terrible. We all feel like assholes for banishing you. Hades has left the council. Posiden is dieing slowly. Even Athena is-" He rolled his eyes and held his hand out to Nico who scurried over to him hiding behind my cousin who still looked like he was going to flay us all alive. "I have a wedding to go to Thalia. Tell them that I will not help them. I'm tired of being their pawn. Their barganing chip. If you NEED help contact SHEILD. I won't help you of my own accord but if I'm ordered to...you might have a chance." Suddenly a bunch of armed men surrounded us all. One of the guys with Percy turned big and green the big blonde raised his hand and a hammer flew into it. the sandy blonde drew a bow notching an arrow. The woman pulled out her guns. A black haired guy became covered in a red and gold metal suit. The last guy was holding a sheild with a big white star on it. Percy drew two mortal steel daggers. Nico accepted a long knife from Percy. I ordered the hunters to switch to mortal weapons.

The armed men fired a shot. Percy did a back bend while the bullet bounced off the sheild. Suddenly lightning flashed through the sky as the big blonde slamed his hammer into the ground. Then all hell broke loose. I could only watch my seaweed brained cousin leap into the battle. They were down to the last man before any of the hunters could help. "Please!" The man cried. "She promised us power!" Percy turned cold and unfeeling. I could see it in his stance. The man began screaming. "Who?" Percy growled. "I can't tell you!" I saw a small smirk on Percy's lips. "Then die." The man looked at him with wide eyes. "I DON'T KNOW HER NAME! But she's blonde grey eyes!" Percy slammed his knee into the man's nose. He rose a phone to his ear. "Sir. We need a clean up team."

His laugh was light and airy. "We may have made a mess." Suddenly I heard a chopper. Percy motioned that we could leave if we needed to I told the Hunt to go. I walked over to them. "This is my chance to request help." I entered the chopper and sat down. The archer and the gun-lady sat on either side of Percy while Nico crawled onto his lap and fell asleep.

PERCY POV

I chuckled at Nico. "I can put him in a seat if you like Perseus." Thor spoke. I nodded my thanks. The big teddy bear scooped my cousin up and held him like a child giving him a sad longing look. He wanted kids. Amazing. I looked over at Thalia. "How's the heights?" She shot me a glare. "Just fine. Jason dropped me a few times." I nodded. Fucking curiosity. "How's him and Pipes?" She smiled softly. "Married. Two kids. Twins. Leo married Reyna. They have a baby on the way. Uh….Frank and Hazel are happily engaged. Cairesse and Chris have three kids each one a year after the next. Travis and Katie just got married the other day. Nico got a boyfriend. His name is Pyro Evans." I nodded leaning back as Natasha began playing with my hair. "How's your mom Percy?" Thalia asked. I sighed softly. Clint patted my shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I never knew my mom Thalia. She died when I was three. An Agent of SHEILD named Marlena Roman raised me. I've been in SHEILD since forever. Another Agent by the name of Phil Coulson was like a father to me. He died recently."

I could tell Thalia was shocked. "I was always lying to you about my family. Phil came around as Paul so that he could be around more. Ever see Posiden do that? He never even fucking knew my mom had died and that another was playing her role. Queen amongst Mortals my ass."


	2. Chapter 2: The Kraken and The Trickster

I'm pretty sure Fury likes me because he flat out told Thalia that the only way he'd order the Avengers to help is if her Council contacted his personally and _begged_ for our help. He then sent her home and gave the Avengers plus Nico who was sleeping against Thor a look. "Don't you all have an Asgardian wedding to be at?" Thor lifted my skinny butt cousin without waking him as we filed out of the room. "You could just adopt him you know. He'd like that." Thor looked at me and smiled. "I was thinking about that actually." I gave him a grin and loaded into the SUV Fury had order to take us back to the tower. I ended up between Thor and Clint with Natasha on my lap. Tony was resting his head against the window while Steve was sketching. Bruce was asleep and Nico took up Thor's lap.

I had to carry Natasha into her and Clint's room by demand. They started packing their weapons. Thor had told us we'd be given Asgardian clothing when we got there. Nico woke up and mumbled something about food so Thor gave him some pop tarts. "Yay! Strawberry!" The kid was fourteen and he still acted around ten. But I didn't really mind, I was glad that the blonde thunder god didn't either. "Nico," he said quietly. "Can I adopt you?" Nico's eyes widened and his eyebrows vanished into his shaggy hair that hung in his face. He began nodding so fast that I thought his head would snap off. I chuckled and waited for the others to get ready. Thor looked over at me. "You were once fabled to have a sword- have I said something wrong?" He stopped mid sentence. "The Olympians took my sword and gave it to...another Son of the Sea. I wish so much I could just forget that he is my father."

Thor just nodded and gave me a half hearted smile. As the others walked into the room Thor's smile faded. "Loki will be there...try not to gut him please." I laughed at Thor's midgardian term. "I have nothing against the guy yet so I'm fine." Clint shrugged. "So long as the glow-stick-of-destiny isn't near I'll be fine." The rest nodded. We loaded into the elevator when suddenly Nico cried out in pain then vanished before our eyes. Thor looked enraged until the smooth voices of the fates whispered. _The son of the shadows is now yours in full Asgardian. Celebrate him._ I saw Thor's eyes water a bit as a smile passed onto his face.

He lead us onto the roof and shouted; "HEIMDALL!" A large burst of light sucked us up as my vision readjusted I saw the most beautiful sight of all time. "Wow." I breathed. We had a welcoming party. "Friends, Lady Jane, Brother. I have brought my midgardian friends. Friends; Steve,Tony, Bruce,Clint and Perseus and Lady Natasha." All eyes focused on me as my name was spoken. A man with golden orange eyes gave me a warm smile then sank to one knee. "Oh no nononono guys really? Come on! Please don't bow." I tried as all the Asgardians began crossing their right arm over their chest resting their fists over their hearts. "Your stories have been told since you were twelve. You are a brave hero." A man with black hair spoke. His blue eyes met mine and I melted. _'Oh crap oh come on...stupid heart.'_

"Brother." Thor chided softly. So that's Loki...Much better than I was expecting." Thor now had his arms around Jane. Thankfully all the gods had risen making me less uncomfortable. The gods of Asgard each picked one of our group to give a tour to. I got Loki which made me happy while the other gods grumbled saying things like;"That lucky Trickster!" or "I wanted to show the Olympian Hero around." Heimdall chuckled and said to me. "The gods of Midgard were stupid in banishing you young hero. We honor you here." I gave him a shaky smile. "Thank you…" I turned to Loki making the mistake of looking into his eyes. I blushed and looked away. He offered me his elbow and like the girl in the movies I slipped my arm into his. "I hope you know I can still kick ass even if I'm swordless." Loki chuckled. "I would expect so."

As he gave me the tour we passed a tapestry. I stopped and stared. "Who made this?" Loki blinked. "I did." I gazed at the image. It was of me. I held my sword in one hand my dark hair swept to one side by the wind. My green eyes looked like they were glowing with untamable power. I stood before Kronos,Gaea, Tartarus and every monster I ever faced. Except they were all bowing shamelessly to me. "What inspired you to make them bow?" He chuckled and shook his head. "You seem like a prince. You have great power but most of all, you are a fair and just person. If you were to ever rule I would follow you with no question. and that I swear on the All-Father is the truth." I blinked and blushed. "Yea well tell that to the Olympian Council. I was banished on my eighteenth birthday."

Loki placed a kiss on the top of my head. All the anger washed away as he slipped his arms around me. "Why..how can you do this to me?" He pulled back a bit to look at me. "You make me _feel_ Loki." He smiled and shrugged. "Let us continue our tour. The All-Father wishes to meet you." I gave a small nod. I think I'm in love with Loki. No scratch that. I _am_ in love with him. My only question is _why?_ Little did I know that hidden away somewhere where two squealing goddesses. One an Olympian, the other Asgardian.


	3. Chapter 3: Love of Loki

_**So I forgot t do a disclaimer the past two chapters. The only thing I own is the plot and every little twist and turn I choose.**_

_**Percy:How did I end up in this story**_

_**Me: I could be using Zoe**_

_**Percy: No! I'll stay. loki should not have to deal with the ball of disorder!**_

_**Me: Good I thought so. Back to the story! ^.^**_

As we walked down the halls I tried to hurry but everything was just so..awesome. From the guards to the warriors, from the water to the air,from the streets to the halls. After what probably seemed like hours to my gracious guide we made it to the throne room. An old man with snow white hair and a golden eye patch sat in a fairly simple yet elaborate throne. A woman sat in a different throne with the posture of a Queen. I bit my bottom lip slightly until the rest of the team joined us. Even Loki seemed to relax no longer subject to Odin's gaze.

"Well that was….intimidating." I whispered to Loki who snorted trying to hide a chuckle. The woman's eyes snapped to us and we tried as hard as possible not to laugh but I cracked first. I burst into a fit of giggles that somehow the stone faced Loki was contaminated with. We began laughing holding our sides and falling to the ground in a laughing mess. I heard someone clear their throat and I tried even harder to stop laughing while Loki couldn't even breathe he was laughing so hard. I smiled at him and shook my head still chuckling.

"Are you two done?" Tony asked making Loki and I look at each other before we cracked up while trying not to. "Okay...okay I'm.." insert maniacal laughter "Done." Loki tried taking deep breaths in between his laughs. Thor watched us in either; horror,amusement,awe or all three. The woman smiled at me causing a blush to creep onto my cheeks. "Loki stood and offered his hand to me which I took gratefully.

Frigga POV (This may be botched because I've only witnessed her speak a few times.)

I watched as my usually quiet and bitter son snorted in an attempt to hide a chuckle. Both Loki's and one of Thor's guest's faces contorted as they tried not to laugh. The guest began shaking before bursting into musical giggles. He doubled over clutching his sides Loki tried as hard as he could before he too began laughing. He too bent over holding his sides as they both fell laughing. Odin attempted to get them to be silent. In the end it was one of Thor's other guests who got them to stop. I smiled at the guest causing him to blush before he took Loki's out stretched hand.

I never saw a more graceful male. I beckoned to Loki and he strode forward after offering the guest his elbow. They walked towards me and I watched Loki whisper something into the raven haired boy's ear earning a nod. They both bowed and Loki looked to his brother whom nodded albeit uncertainly. "Mother may I present Perseus." I gasped and shot out of my throne throwing my arms around the now standing hero. He went still before returning the embrace.

"Your mother was my sister." I said putting the young warrior at arm's length. One of his eyebrows rose just as his mother's would have had she still been alive. "So Thor is my cousin?" I laughed and nodded cupping his face in between my hands. "But...you are most certainly a copy of...him." He sighed and nodded. "So I've been told." I gave him a smile. "Come we must get you all ready." I grabbed Loki's hand while keeping the other in my nephew's grasp.

Percy POV

So I now had a family. Frigga my aunt Thor my cousin and Odin my uncle. Loki made it a point after wards to mention that he was adopted. This was one of the most enjoyable days of my life. While understandably it was also the strangest. "Cousin!" Thor called his face split into a smile. I jogged over Loki following close behind. I sent Loki a small smile which he returned. "Jane has told me that she thinks that she is with child." I remembered what the fates had said. "Promise me you'll name it in honor of the soul that inhabits it." Thor nodded and scooped both Loki and I into a hug.

Loki looked strangled but oddly happy. Once the big oaf set us down Loki and I retreated before Aunt Frigga could drag me off to play life size ken doll. While she didn't get the reference Loki did and ended up laughing. We hid on the beach just chatting about random things. Memories of childhood. Wishes and dreams. I felt for once at peace with myself. I knew Clint wouldn't be too jazzed that I was talking to the guy that once wielded the glow stick of destiny but I hope he's gotten over it otherwise I'm locking them in a room to talk. Chiron did that to Clairesse and I once….terrible idea.

"Percy, do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had found you earlier in your life?" I was taken aback by the question but I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I never knew that I had family on my mother's side. But her and Stark...they look so alike it's creepy. Loki what if Tony is my older brother?! The horror! Can you see that?" I grabbed Loki's arm shaking it. What was I doing? Trying to get him to laugh. What did I get? The best kiss in my miserable life.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Again Home Again

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan nor Stan Lee (sadly) so I do not own any characters except for Zoe. (Yep she'll be making an appearance).Also skipping to the return to Earth. Weddings make me sleepy.**

**Zoe: Watch out here I come**

**Percy: Crud…**

**Loki: *Laughs* Wheeeee! Mischief!**

**Me: *Sweat drops***

I heard a tentative knock on my door and Loki's arms circled around me tighter. I looked over my shoulder to find him awake. "Relax Loki." I slid out of bed and opened the door. Clint and Natasha stood there shifting nervously. "Come on you two." I led them into the bedroom slipping back into Loki's arms. Natasha slipped under the covers with no hesitation Clint followed with a mumbled. "Don't kill me in my sleep." Loki chuckled softly. "Mutual agreement of no killing at all?" Clint nodded slipping his arms around Nat. "Deal." I drifted to sleep and my dreams were finally peaceful. I saw Loki playing with Thor's child while resting his back against my leg while I read a book. Clint and Natasha were perched on the couch arms around each other. Clint's hands resting on Nat's stomach that was rising with a baby bump.

I was woken up by Thor's booming voice. "AWAKE COUSIN! WE LEAVE FOR EARTH TODAY!" I yelled at him to shut up in Greek then again in Norse. Thankfully he got it the second time."I'm going to punch him." Loki muttered cuddling closer to me. His bare chest was warm against my back. "Mmmm agreed." Clint grumbled as Nat and I untangled ourselves from them. I rifled through my clothes finding my S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. I balled it up and padded into the I was dressed I made an attempt to tame my hair. Like usual I had no luck so I gave up. I laced up my boots my gun holsters were attached to my thighs, my daggers to my calfs and my knives to my waist. I walked out the bathroom and found Loki sitting on my bed talking to Clint. "Do you think Thor would _let_ me come with you all?" Clint nodded once. "He knows that if anything Percy will kick your butt from here to any other realm he chooses." I walked over and whapped the archer upside his head. "OW!" He cried holding his head.

I rolled my eyes and looked to the man I loved. "Ready?" He nodded as he stood slipping his arms around me again. "Shall we then?" Nat spoke bending to pick up her bag but Clint beat her to it. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and took Loki's hand. We walked down the hall as a group joining up with Cap and Banner. "Where the hell is Stark?" I asked irritated. Luckily Thor and Jane were dragging the genius down the hall towards us. "I think we found him." Banner chuckled. We continued on to meet Heimdall. "Glad to be returning with your treasures Percy?" Heimdall asked. I smiled and linked my hand with Loki's "Yea."

We were beamed onto Tony's Helipad. While heading inside I heard my voice whispered on the winds. _You must help them Perseus. They will fade and die if you don't._ I bit my lip and lead Loki inside and to my rooms. Clint and Nat were guiltily waiting by the door. I looked to Loki who only shrugged. "If they want to stay they can." He seemed taken by surprise when Nat and I both tackled him in a warm hug. ~All Avengers to the living room. Angry Pirate Fury is storming the halls!~ JARVIS blared. Giggles and snickers could be heard all over our floor. Even Cappy gave a chuckle.

I jogged into the living room claiming a couch before Loki moved my head to sit, While pillowing my head in his lap Clint sat in the floor using my legs as his pillow while Nat perched on the couch. Fury stormed in muttering. "I'll kill Stark." Loki snorted while looking at Thor who under Jane's glare was trying to look innocent while not looking at me. "No need Director." Steve caught on quick. "Percy did it." I shot up just so that I was sitting. "Aw c'mon Cap!" Loki laughed and Fury's head snapped to him having just noticed his presence. "Care explaining this?" I scooted closer to Loki taking his hand in mine. Fury sighed. "Explained. Hurt him Loki and I'll let all of them come after you. He's like the baby brother of the group." Loki nodded with a soft chuckle. "I know...I know. Clint and I are on a mutual no kill agreement. and I'd rather not make the Sea Prince too angry with me. I do like my head upon my shoulders and my heart in my chest." I backhanded him in the chest. "Oh shut it Troublemaker."

He let out a small whine before pulling me into his lap."Percy..The Councils have spoken to each other. The Avengers are ordered to help. You're all being sent to the Camp. I tried." Fury spoke again.I sighed and nodded. "It's okay. Besides I have the best family ever right here in this room." Everyone smiled widely and we all looked at each other. "Are you ready?" Cap asked soft in a simple response we all nodded, even Loki. "Then suit up." The group dispersed to their floors and rooms.

*Time Skip*

I shifted from foot to foot as the quinjet neared the camp. We'd been allowed in by the other demigod on the jet, Thalia. I began pacing. Loki stood and slipped his arms around me holding me still. "Thank the gods. I thought I was gonna have to shoot him." Thalia muttered. "I'd shoot you before you had the chance." Clint spoke with a dangerous venom. Thalia for once didn't reply. Smart girl. Loki chuckled softly. "I only stopped him from wearing a trench in the floor. Thor released his booming laugh. "I believe it is a hole in the floor." I looked up to see Loki roll his eyes. "Whatever." I laughed making Loki smile at me. "We're here lovebirds." Thalia grumbled. "The quinjet won't be landing." I grinned and lept out of the jet with a overly flourished front flip attaching the rappel rope to my belt. Nat and Clint followed while Loki teleported through the air landing before me to catch me.

"You sap!" I laughed as he detached the clip from the back of my belt. "Only for you." Thor landed beside us at the same time Hawkeye and the Black Widow. Ironman was next, Cap then our buddy the Hulk. The Hulk roared at the campers who dared to pull their weapons. I stood with my back straight standing like the perfect soldier. Chiron stepped forward to greet us. I stiffened up and growled slightly. "Kraken mode Loki. He's more dangerous now that he usually is." Clint spoke quietly then I saw Loki nod from the corner of my eye. Cap strode forward to meet the centaur. One of the campers followed Chiron so in prowled after my leader. "Kraken you are to not attack unless the camper poses a threat." Cap said icily in his 'taking control' voice. I nodded stiffly.

*Camper POV*

Who was this guy? I mean the Captain was obvious. But who was the lithe man prowling behind him? His grace was inhuman and his eyes were a dark proud sea green. Like Posiden's, his raven black hair was darker than anything I've ever seen. "Kraken you are to not attack unless the camper poses a threat." The Cap's words surprised me to no end. I glanced behind them. An Archer, A woman with guns, The Hulk, Ironman and Thor. His brother Loki was there as well. Loki watched the Kraken guy with a loving yet protective gaze. Lovers they were. "Hail Mortal Heros. Asgardians. I am Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half Blood.I-" Suddenly Aiden. The immortal son of Posiden charged Kraken. Kraken stepped back blocking the sword strike with a single long knife. Suddenly Aiden was on the ground one of Kraken's booted feet on his chest with his own sword Riptide pointed at his throat. The sword began to glow before Kraken threw it aside.

Kraken instead pointed a gun at Aiden's forehead before Loki darted to Kraken's side whispering softly to him. I caught a few words. "Not worth it...mother would flay you...Please don't… Thank you." Loki was allowed to guide Kraken's gun back to the holster on his thigh. Loki retreated as Kraken allowed Aiden to stand. Aiden stupidly threw a punch resulting in an unearthly backbend followed by a back flip. "Aiden halt your attack. You face a foe not even a titan can beat." Aiden backed off trying to pick up his sword only to find he was now unable to even lift it. "Kraken...cousin...I think the sword chose you." Thor spoke. What the Hades?! Kraken was Thor's cousin!? Kraken sighed and rose an eyebrow at Chiron who nodded mutely. kraken inched forward skirting around the centaur easily snatching the sword before darting back to the Captain's side. Suddenly the sword was gone. A trident stood in it's place. "Aw fucking hell."


	5. Chapter 5: Kraken The God of the Seas

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan nor Stan Lee (sadly) so I do not own any characters except for Zoe. (Yep she'll be making an appearance).**

3RD PERSON POV

Looking at the young man's face you could see he was more than ticked. He grimaced in pain as the immortal ichor laced through the thick black blood in his veins. He dropped to his knees holding onto the trident with both hands his head bowed. He set his jaw refusing to cry out in pain. He began coughing his slim body shaking. The mixed blood bubbled past his lips as all the damage once done to him was reversed. He couldn't breathe as his catsuit bound tighter to him. In a panic the red haired woman Natasha rushed to his side slicing off his top. The other black haired man also ran to his side his hand and eyes glowing a deep emerald green using his magic to subdue the pain being done to the young prince.

The scars that marred the body of the prince faded and vanished. "Cover your eyes." He whispered. The man's lover yelled the command to all the others, while closing his own eyes. The Asgardian god was encased by a warm light. When the light faded Loki opened his eyes and stared in awe at the beauty before him. His love, his Perseus still on his knees was graced with a perfectly tanned complexion his hair was still untamable, however it was long and rested in a braid down his back, his once deep, sea-green eyes were now always shifting between every shade of the oceans. He wore a pair of black jeans and his combat boots. He still had all of his mortal weapons. Yet his shirt was somehow still removed from his body.

Loki and Natasha quickly helped him stand. The campers and the centaur reeled back. "The Banished Sea…" The centaur gasped. Perseus looked down to the side as though the title hurt him. And it did, it ripped his heart apart more than anything. Loki, being taller than his love still, slid his arms around the man holding him close until his love gently pushed him away. Perseus willed the trident to shrink into a small charm and murmured a spell in greek then another in norse before making a chain out of the water in the air turning to Captain America placing the necklace around his leader's neck before sliding to one knee. "I know where my loyalties lie." Steve pulled his friend up and hugged him. Thor stepped up as the campers advanced on his cousin growling protectively.

Percy looked at his family as they formed a wall between him and the campers. Loki wound him arms around the slowly angering Prince. "How do you have him?" His elder brother figure, Clint, looked behind him at his baby brother who nodded his head. "One of his cousins was cast into Tartarus by her mother and found him near dieing. The pit let them leave because Percy was infected by the black blood of the pit. You all marked him as a monster because of his ability to kill without batting an eye. I've known him his entire life. He is no monster just a man who knows he must do what he can to keep the world and america safe!" A camper scoffed. "Oh yea? Did you hear he killed his own mot-" Natasha cut the camper off by screaming. "HIS MOTHER DIED WHEN HE WAS THREE!" Thor took over then. "You don't know any true thing about my cousin. His mother was my Aunt. A good honest woman. Skilled in magic even more so than my brother." Tony spoke up quickly. "He killed a rouge traitor Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D for aiding a madman. She may have raised him but his loyalties lie with S.H.I.E.L.D and America." Steve spoke next his voice quiet but forceful. "He's risked everything for us mortals. He's risked everything for you and for your the kid let me drag him to church on Sundays when I woke up." Bruce was no longer the Hulk so he spoke up for his little brother. "When I first met Percy he was just out of Tartarus the first time. The haunted look in his eyes, the scars, the nightmares. He suffered all of that for _you._ The very person who not not even a year later cast him back into hell! Did you know that he used to scream out for all of you in his sleep? When he came back to S.H.E.I.L.D he was a totally different person. Cold and distant. Bitter and always angry. Because of _you._" Suddenly there was a scream of terror as a girl dressed in a lime green shirt with black lettering that read 'Death to Conformity' ripped up black skinny jeans with purple combat boots stepped from a rift in the air.

She strode to Percy after nodding at Thor who gave a small bow as did Loki. "Lady Disorder." They said she smiled and waved them off. "It's Zoe now guys." Percy chuckled. "Hey there kitty Cat." She scowled at him but hugged him close. Before turning to the campers fixing them with a glare only Hades could not shy away from. "If you even come near him half-bloods you will feel the ire of Disorder. All and any quest will be cursed to fail. Your wounds will not heal without difficulty. I will make you suffer." Natasha fixed her with a smile. "Oh I like you!" Laughter bubbled past Percy's lips. Everyone stood shocked. It was such a musical laugh that the Avengers and the two gods that were not in the group could not help but smile. Steve turned towards the half-bloods and spoke once again. "We are ordered by your gods to assist in your fight that is all." Zoe spoke directly to the soldier with a small grin. "There is a cabin in my honor. As of now you are now all my champions. You bring the balance of Disorder. My cabin is yours." Natasha hugged the goddess like she was an old friend. "Thank you!" What the redhead was thanking her for, one could only guess.

Later on in the cabin Loki was sitting on the couch once again pillowing Percy's head in his lap playing with the now unbraided hair. They had tried to cut it but it had only grown back. Percy was, to say nicely, highly unamused. So now he was fighting his appearance back to the military cut he was now used to. Luckily after a minute it was now as short as it had been at 18. "Finally." Percy muttered exhausted. The rest of the team was changing out of their gear. Zoe even replicated the device tony used to remove his suit for him. Zoe herself was sitting on a chair reading files. A loud pounding on the cabin door made Zoe toss down her current file and stomp to the door cursing loudly. Her cabin was huge on the inside yet very small and simple on the outside. Steve and Bruce plopped on the other couch while Tony moved Percy's now barefeet sitting down then letting Percy's feet land in his lap. "What do you want?" Zoe demanded opening the door. It was _her_ the cause of his banishment. "You have the Banished Sea here."

Her words were not a question but a statement. "By the gods child leave him be!" Thor boomed from the kitchen. Clint dropped from the ceiling eyeing her. Natasha sent her a signature death glare. "No I have Agent Jackson level 24 of S.H.E.I.L.D a hero of Mortal wars. If you are looking for the Banished Sea look elsewhere girl." Zoe said scowling. "Cousin!" Thor called from the kitchen. "Yea?" Percy Answered sitting up rubbing his face. "You must come eat." Percy sighed and stood stumbling before Loki caught him slipping his arm around Percy as they walked. He heard _her_ gasp. His head snapped around to the door, his now icey blue eyes narrowed in a glare. "Annabeth." He growled softly. Loki's arm pulled him closer protectively. Natasha's hand was inching towards her gun. "Leave." Was all he said.

Zoe shut the door with a smirk. The blonde stomped away but not before hearing the musical laughter that now belonged to her ex. In the cabin Thor was spinning, his overly light cousin thrown over his shoulder as both his cousin and brother laughed. The rest of the team was not just a team but a family. If Steve was the father figure of the group then Zoe was undeniably the mother hen. She fussed over all of them making sure they had clothing,comfort and unshielded love. For she loved them all even though she had just met them.

The next morning Steve found that he could not remove the necklace Percy had given him so he just shrugged the issue off. There was a reason for anything and everything Percy did. From acting like a completely clueless idiot to lying about his life outside of camp to his peers there was a reason. Right now, Percy was sitting in the lab that Zoe had added onto her cabin just for the geniuses he was working on a new suit design with his two older brothers as he saw them. AC/DC was blasting through the speakers as the three worked helping to curb both Tony and Percy's ADHD. However they had asked for a view of the camp, which to no end bothered them that the camp had a view of them working. As Percy worked everyone could only watch in awe at the level of thinking never before displayed by the once-leader of the camp.

Loki watched the pitiful half-bloods in their trainings. "Lady Natasha could beat them without lifting a finger." Thor rumbled. "Perhaps she and Cousin Percy could teach them some things." Loki snapped his fingers. "Yes! Now I can coax him from that lab." The brothers knocked on the lab doorway. "Percy...we want to show the demigods that Natasha could beat them with ease. Would you help us with that?" Tony seemed to answer for him. "Percy would like to but he'll never admit it." Percy turned only to fall victim to the puppy dog eyes of his cousin. "You win. But only if she's willing." Percy soon came to find out that Natasha had been waiting for Percy to ask.

The group went to the arena during free-times. There were people practicing but not many. Natasha drew daggers from the shelves while Percy slid his own out of the sheaths they had been hidden in. "Ready?" He purred switching into "Kraken Mode" as Clint called it. The furious clashing of metal against metal drew campers attention from all around the arena. This _mortal_ was matching the swordsman blow for blow and seemed to be winning. However her confidence was her downfall. Her legs were swept out from underneath her while the glittering silver blades knocked the bronze blades from her grasp. She hit the ground with a thud. "Percy! I challenge you to an archery contest." Clint grinned like a maniac as he helped Natasha up.

"Really Clint? Alright." The teen touched the pommels of his daggers together grinning as they became a singular weapon. An unstrung bow. Using the water from the air Percy made a thin strong that attached to the tips of the bow. a quiver of arrows appeared on his back resting in between his shoulder blades. The two brothers began their show by standing and firing at the targets but soon turned on each other making the arena into an all out shootout between the two. By the end Percy was out of arrows first and they both knew Clint was the better shot. Thor once again tossed his cousin over his shoulder and spun around as the group laughed.

A small group of people stood off to one side and watched the group of mortals that were patroned by the Disorder Goddess. When the large blonde Asgardian let the ex-leader down the other Asgardian god slid his arms around the man. The kiss they shared surprised any half-blood that saw, however the Children of Aphrodite/Venus were smiling as the bets that were placed against their cabin were paid. They had called them out as a couple the moment that Percy had called the God of Mischief a sap.

Twelve flashes signalled the arrival of the gods. All the half-bloods bowed out of respect however the mortals that stood with the Banished One did not. Percy only glared at them and by Chaos they flinched under his intense and angry glare. Thor placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder shaking his head when said cousin looked at him over his shoulder. The raven haired man relaxed slightly his glare lessened but did not vanish. One flickering form however got the full brunt of his son's glare. "P-" The god was cut off however by the son he was trying to speak to. "Don't even say one word to me _Father._" No one missed the venom and hate that Percy addressed his father with.

Before much else could be said Apollo spoke up. "We know that you hate us all but we are here to revoke your banishment as promised." Percy instantly distrusted them again and the rest of his teams agreed that they were trying to play Percy for something. However they allowed the god to come close enough to touch the branding on Percy's chest. The angry mark vanished leaving no trace behind. Apollo retreated quickly as Zeus spoke. "We would like for you to work _with _the campers." Percy gave them a look then rolled his eyes not saying a word so Tony once again spoke for him. "What Percy means to say is he'll think about it but it's most likely a big fat Hell The Fuck No." Percy smirked and lightly punched Tony in the arm nodding. "See Clint I speak fluent Percy too!"

The gods watched in shock as the bantering about who knew Percy better started. By the way things looked the redhaired woman,the Archer and the mischief god seemed to be winning that debate until the redhead yelled. "He got a sand dollar from his father on his 15th birthday that he spent in the Hudson and East rivers breaking it in half giving each river a half to get the river gods to help in the titan war that ended on his sixteenth birthday!" She crossed her arms and grinned smugly. "How do you even know about that mortal?" Ares sneered making Percy release a _very_ frightening growl. Natasha however only smirked. "Zoe told me!" Zoe grinned shrugging at the major gods as if saying "Whaddya gonna do about it?'

The gods started once again as the group of mortals turned and walked away at the order of their Captain who declared that they all needed to eat and the 'lab dwellers' needed to finish their project quickly. The Captain turned to them and spoke coldly. "If you're so damned curious about us then come talk like Americans. Otherwise fuck off." The group looked at the fatherly figure of their lives in awe and a new found respect. Not even Tony had a wise crack about it. The gods did follow but using Hephaestus TV as they flashed back to Olympus. They watched as Percy ate a few things that would give him energy and all the essentials of life before vanishing into the lab with the two geniuses. "He'll only be in the way." Athena commented. However the smirk she wore fell from her face as she saw the inner workings of the hologram that he was working with. More rock music blasted from the speakers. Suddenly the holograms spun across the room matching up to create a new version of the Ironman suit. The gods all gaped as Percy walked up and began making a few changes to some formulas and design flaws.

Poseidon only smiled softly before whispering. "To you I leave the Sea's and all that is in them my son. You'll know what to do." At first the gods did not notice the old Sea god's words until a sea green aura that had left him over the years brightened and sealed the deal, mixing the immortal ichor with the demon black blood fully. Athena whipped her head around as she felt her rival fade. "He's...gone." She murmured. Artemis let out a wail and a scream. "Uncle!" With the end of the Old Sea god came the beginning of the new one that had never wanted his father's powers or life.


	6. Chapter 6: Family All Along

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan nor Stan Lee (sadly) so I do not own any characters except for Zoe.**

The three men worked late into the night making the suit come to life. They only stopped when the conch for breakfast sounded. Loki chuckled peeking into the lab seeing the three men living off coffee and tea. "Perhaps we should go eat breakfast with the rest of the camp." Loki spoke softly walking into the lab closing down the holograms and ushering the three out of the lab. Percy rubbed his face in effort to stay awake. "Yea okay. Only because it's my day to cook and I'm too tired to try."

The team walked into the dining pavillion half asleep most were still in their pajama pants. Or in Natasha's case in an overly large shirt and flannel pajama pants. Thor blearily explained the sacrifice of food as Percy dropped a pancake into the fire mumbling "To the assholes." He passed by the Poseidon table earning a glance from his half brother. "Hey! Um..Percy… I uh found this in the cabin." Aiden pulled out an old battered watch wrapped in a leather cord necklace with a few clay beads strung on it. "Do you want them?" Percy walked over gingerly picking the items out of his hands. "Thank you." Aiden gave a small smile and patted Percy on the shoulder. "No problem."

As Steve came to retrieve the half asleep demi-god Aiden noticed a similarity in the two. Their jaw lines were the same as well as the tender kindness in their eyes. "Hey Cap." Aiden said. "Did you ever meet your mom?" Steve tensed but shook his head. "No." The soldier led the raven haired teen away tucking him under his arm and sat at the Disorder table. Percy leaned against Loki as he ate and sipped the steaming hot coffee. The campers watched the team of mortals and immortals watching as the bickered over the simple things. Each one had coffee in front of them. As Aiden watched he noticed even more similarities between Stark and Banner. The black hair and the hazel eyes. They could be twins aside from Banner's olive tone verses Stark's paler tone. However they also looked like Percy with the kind eyes and graceful yet strong jaw line. They way all four of the men carried themselves was similar. Aiden then looked to the archer and saw that he too had a resemblance to Percy. The shorter stature and, from what he had seen yesterday in the arena, the same acrobatic abilities.

His eyes snapped up into the air over their heads as the four men were claimed by an unknown goddess. The symbol was that of a spear rising from a golden goblet with a crimson red ribbon surrounding the spear pooling in the goblet. "Sága, the Goddess of all trades."(A/N **Sága** is a obscure for the role of Percy's missing/dead mother.) Thor murmured. "My Aunt." Thor and Loki were both claimed by Odin while Natasha was claimed by Vor, the Norse goddess of wisdom. Chiron blinked before announcing that the mortals were indeed Norse demigods. Percy just cuddled closer to Loki.

Steve chuckled at his baby brother and rolled his eyes eating his bacon. Clint reached over the table to snatch Percy's bacon only to yelp in pain as Percy slapped his hand. "I stayed up all night building Tony's new suit Clint. Touch my food and I'll stab you...again." Clint let out a whine and focused on his own food. Percy however nursed his coffee and nibbled at his food. Bruce chuckled sipping his tea and finished his spinach omelet. Tony was wolfing down his food making Thor chuckle as he ate his poptart. Suddenly Percy's phone began ringing. He picked it up after snatching it from Loki's hands. "Jackson." He said glaring at Loki playfully before handing the phone to Thor.

"It's Jane." Thor gently grabbed the phone standing up and moving out of the demigod earshot. He was gone for a few minutes and the Disorder table chatted about simple things. Percy however had gotten up while no one was looking. He knew something was wrong with the Sea. He couldn't explain it but he just knew. Percy ran to the beach and out onto the water. Two people stood on the water waiting for him. "Perseus…." Amphitrite spoke reaching to cup his cheek. Percy flinched but allowed the contact. "Perseus...Poseidon faded. Triton refused the throne..Aiden is too prideful.. Perseus the Sea belongs to you." Percy did not expect the heartache that tore through him a choked sob racked through him and to his surprise Triton pulled him into a hug. "Shh brother…" Percy shook his head.

"You don't understand Triton I told him to never speak to me...how could I do that to him? I knew he was dieing and I didn't care!" His stepmother circled her arms around him. "You must overcome your bitterness Perseus. Until then I will rule for you. But come home soon." Percy nodded before they vanished. He walked back to camp and right to the Poseidon table interrupting Annabeth and Aiden's planning for capture the flag. "Father faded Aiden." Aiden blinked in surprise before tears fell from his eyes. Percy hugged his younger brother for a minute before running to his other family telling them the news. While the camp tried to comfort Aiden Percy's family all held their brother and cousin.

Thor told Percy that Jane was going to have a boy and that they were naming their son Nico Perseus Thorsson. But she was also having a girl. Her name would be Nicole Persis Janesdaughter. Percy could not help but smile at his cousin. Aiden came over. "Do you want to make the shroud or should I?" Percy smiled softly looking at Loki. "We'll handle the shroud. you grieve enough for the both of us okay?" Aiden nodded the brothers embraced before breaking away and walking to their respective groups. Loki taught him how to sing the shroud into existence.

They sat together in a common grassy area and sang. The shroud built itself slowly out of white and sea green silk at first then more colors were added as Percy's memories of his father were added into the spell. When the campers walked by they stared at the mastery of the spell. The children of Hecate sat to listen to the haunting song. The began to add their voices into the spell. The gods arrived at camp in funeral attire and heard the eerie song and followed the voices to find Perseus and Loki singing a beautiful shroud into shape. Hecate smiled proud of her children for helping the son of the sea. Soon the song ended. The shroud was finished. Loki and Percy folded the piece of artwork up and presented it to Zeus. "Thank you..all of you. It's, I apologize for saying this Athena, more beautiful that any of Athena's tapestries. Athena nodded "It's true." She admitted the memory of Poseidon's smile whenever Percy was mentioned made her look at his son. He seemed so unattached but centered. He was a freeman unburdened by the worries of the gods. Sadly that would end, but he seemed to already know that as well.


	7. Chapter 7: The Kraken's End For Now

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan nor Stan Lee (sadly) so I do not own any characters except for Zoe.

The team watched Percy as he fought Loki dagger against dagger. Both we uncannily good. Percy's strange music,dubstep as he said it was called, blasted through the speakers they had brought to the arena. As the Avengers watched they realized Percy would dance as he fought. Every movement was part of a very elaborate, dangerous dance. Neither of the men were losing but both were tiring. "Alright you two. Enough. It's lunch come on." Steve said breaking the spar up. Percy flicked his daggers into their sheaths while Loki let his vanish.

Suddenly the conch shell alarm was raised. The camp was under attack. "Cap I need you to give me a boost." Percy spoke once again making his daggers into the bow. Captain America lifted his shield bending his knees looking up at the sky seeing a camper get thrown through the air. "Take the trident with you." He said nonchalantly looking at the rest of his team suiting up. Thor and Loki were now dressed in their Asgardian armor. The Black Widow was checking her guns and widow bites while Hawkeye was selecting his arrows. Ironman was setting the camper on the ground gently. The Hulk was ready to smash with his wicked grin and his well,hulking, green mass. Kraken, with his cold unfeeling eyes and emotionless face made Captain America shudder but he moved his head to the side so that his comrade and brother could snatch the necklace off of his neck.

Kraken bunched his legs and ran using the sheild as a push off not ever missing a pace as he snatched the necklace off his brother's neck. As he soared through the air he started firing off arrows hitting the monsters. He sprinted forward the moment his feet touched the ground quickly switching the bow for his blades. the necklace had painfully burned its way into the trident already tattooed into his skin, as though it was trying to tell him to never part with the weapon of power ever again. The Kraken was an arc of destruction that no monster had a hope of beating.

Loki had been quick to leave with his lover watching his back while keeping a good distance while Thor and Ironman took to the skies blasting with both repulsor beams and arcs of lightning. The Black Widow and Hawkeye joined the long range fighters shooting down the enemy. Both the Hulk and Captain America joined the main fight. the good captain saw flashes of Zoe throughout the fight and worried about the woman he'd come to respect. The battle did not last long. The leader of the enemy was foolishly over confidant that she would win and play the hero. But pride was her fatal flaw after all.

As the Kraken neared his target he saw Dionysis, Chiron and Aiden all chained and bound in front of her. He tsked as he walked forward his prowling walk disturbing her greatly. His pupils had narrowed to vertical slits, not unlike a cats, and were settled on the unnerving icey blue. Aiden looked up at the Kraken and pleaded using his eyes for help. The Kraken however reached out to Triton for help asking him to come and stand witness to his next actions.

The other greek gods felt the rise in power of the Sea. Zeus dropped to his knees. "That's why...oh my Chaos,no no no...no." The king of the gods flashed out of the throne room Master Bolt at the ready only to see that the crazed demigoddess of Athena had stabbed the Kraken with a poisoned blade. His eyes were unseeing as he stood strong and continued his defensive maneuvers. Zeus blasted her on the spot. Triton caught his brother as the held in screams of pain were released. Aiden rushed over desperately trying to get the water to rise. His panic rising quickly. "Be...calm...Aiden." His older brother wheezed. Zeus once again dropped to his knees conjuring the healing foods of the gods. The king rose the goblet to his nephews lips shakily while his other nephews held the injured one's head up. The king saw his nephew's lover drop to his knees taking the hand of the slowly healing warrior.

The team had prepared for the worst but instead found their brother and cousin on the road to healing being carried by the campers on a stretcher with Loki holding his hand Thor led the rush to the warrior. Steve found Zoe scooping her up holding her close. The goddess snuggled to the Captain's chest and was content to stay in his arms until the end of the world. The King of the Greek Gods himself stayed by Percy's beside as the nectar and the immortal blood finished their work. Zoe watched as Loki and Zeus talked. "Why was he banished?" Zeus looked up sadly at the Trickster. "Because we greeks are a foolish breed. We take the words of wisdom more seriously that the words of loyalty. The daughter of Athena that led this attack, was once a lover of his. She claimed that it was he who told Luke, a son of my son Hermes, to turn to the Titan of Time, that it was he who helped Gaea rise. He denied every bit of it but did we believe him? Nay we did not because she had proof."

The king did not look so kingly then. "Such false but well thought out proof. His own father voted for it. We captured him with...Agent Roman's blood on his hands. Oh how she looked like Sally. Even Poseidon was fooled. He however did not deny killing that woman. He said he did so happily." The king shook his head. It was after we sentenced him to the pit that we looked through the house. Hades collapsed because of the amount of blood on the walls. However most of it was dried and removed from the view. Artemis sense that a child had suffered so much abuse in that house that it was a wonder how the child was not a psychopath. She raised the child's memories from the very blood connected to them."

The king took a deep breath moving his sleeping nephews hair from his face. The rest of his nephew's family was now strewn about the room watching and listening. "We watched as the very first memory was of a boy of only five flung into the metal refrigerator. We thought the boy would have simply passed out from the pain but his eyes snapped up to the man who had done the throwing. His eyes were a blazing sea green, like my brother's eyes. We knew then that it was Percy being thrown after memory year after year we witnessed the life that he had. While only the man we assume was Smelly Gabe abused him. Agent Roman knocked him around but only in order to train him. When my daughter could watch no more we began looking through the happier memories connected to the home. Almost all of the Avengers save Tony,Bruce, Thor and yourself Loki were in pictures with him. There was a photo of a grinning Percy standing next to a target with a bullseye hit at what we think is age seven, with Clint."

Clint chuckled and took over explaining the memory behind the picture. "Phil had brought him to the base to stay for a while when Ex-Agent Roman went on one of her longer missions and ya know I've known the kid since he was born. I'd just joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I was assigned to watch over his mother. A woman begging for help from Director Fury, he wouldn't deny her help. When Percy came along I felt a huge sense of belonging. His mother always treated me like her own. I slipped up once calling her mom and she just smiled and said 'You'd do well to remember that.' I realize what she meant now." The Agent shook his head with a chuckle. "Anyway. When the little twerp ran up crying I had to do something to make him happy. We spent five hours in the range until he hit that fucking bullseye. He's never missed a shot unless on purpose since then. That stupidly adorable gap toothed smile he had made me feel like a real big brother then. I've always treated him like he was my little brother. It was a week after that, that I brought Natasha to S.H.I.E.L.D. They fell into a siblingship instantly. He's our rock. We can't just let him go that easily."

Zeus blinked in surprise. "You're not-" "Surprised by the abuse? Nah...Nat and I were the ones who Medusa'd Smelly Gabe. Roman was on a mission at the time." The king nodded. "His father...made him the god of the Sea…" Suddenly the tattoo on Percy's left forearm glowed showing an image of Poseidon, holding a baby Percy, smiling softl single tear slipped down Poseidon's cheek. "You are something I could have never imagined Perseus. You are not of the Sea, you are a part of the Sea itself. Live and be strong my son." The image vanished and Zeus gasped at the sight of the Golden trident that was now resting against the wall by the bed.

Percy woke up seeing his Uncle first he flicked his eyes around relaxing seeing his siblings,his cousin, and his love. A message shimmered in the air, projecting from the tattoo. Apó ti̱n palírroia tha sas odi̱gí̱sei pánta sto spíti .Poté den tha eínai mó eínai i̱ thálassa .I̱ thálassa eínai sas .Eíthe na apofantheí me ev̱genikí̱ kardiá ,Éna ischyró myaló,Oi kaloí fíloi ,I̱ agápi̱ ti̱s zo̱í̱s sas ,O xádelfos pou poté den tha éprepe na gno̱rízei , an óchi gia éna láthos ,To Geráki , i̱ aráchni̱ , ta dídyma tou Nou , o ánthro̱pos ti̱s Dikaiosýni̱s kai to éna ti̱s Diatarachí̱ ásou .

(A/N The Riptide will always lead you will never be are the Sea is you rule with a kind heart,A strong mind,Good friends,The love of your life,The cousin you would have never known if not for a mistake,The Hawk, The Spider, The Twins of the Mind, The Man of Justice and the one of Yourself.)

As Percy read the message he could not stop the tears that fell down his cheeks. Loki slipped into the bed next to him holding the man who captured his heart close to his chest. Once he calmed Percy turned his head to look at his uncle. "Give Hestia my throne Uncle. Or Hades. I do not want it." Zeus nodded. "And the Sea?" Percy looked at Triton. "Do I need to be there twenty four seven?" Triton, who had snuck in with Aiden, shook his head. "No. I will come get you when you are desperately needed. Otherwise you can control the Sea from the Tower. However mother does invite you all to visit when you like." Percy nodded. "Okay. Uncle...Can we go home now?" Zeus nodded waving his hand letting Percy rest he sent the trident with them. "Live free my nephew."

(Do not worry my friends. This is not the end. Simply the end of this particular story.)


End file.
